Home is Where the Bear Is (Transcript)
Transcript Welcome, What's That Smell? and Ojo's Tent Let's Talk About Home and What Do You Think? Bear: Home. Home is such a nice word, isn't it? The word "Home" appears in all 4 letters. Bear: Home. But have you ever really stopped to think about what it means? Let's see. Home is where you live and where your family is, but the amazing thing is that homes can be any shape or size for made of anything. Like, for instance...um, oh. A bird's house is a nest made of sticks. (An animation shows a bird's nest with two eggs.) Or some people make their homes out of blocks of ice. (An animation shows about building an igloo.) And ants make anthills out of sand. (An animation shows an ant sitting on an anthill.) Sticks, ice, sand, a home can be made out of anything! Just imagine how small an anthill is compared to your house or mine. But the best thing about home is that, well...it makes me feel at home. My Name is Tutter Bear: Hey! Where'd that Tutter go? Bear First Met Pip and Pop in the Bathroom Pip: Hey, fun is my middle name! Pop: No. Fun is my middle name. Mine's Angelica. Remember? Pip: Oh. Sorry. Bear's Bedroom Bear walks out of the bathroom. Bear: Boy, those otters sure are energic. Now, let's see. What's next? (points at it) Aha! You're gonna love this. (walks inside) Ta-da! My bedroom. How nice is that! (picks it out) Look, a dinosaur. (spots at a tail outside) Hey. What is that? (reveals Treelo) There he is. I'm sorry to bother you, but this is a nice bedroom. Treelo: Me like this bedroom. Bear: Well Treelo, it sure is. After the song sequence... Bear: Huh? Treelo? Are you sleeping? Come on. Tippy toe. Tippy toe. Scene switches to the Big Blue House, as the camera zooms in. Shadow's Story Bear was sitting down in the Upstairs Hallway by the bedroom doors. Bear looks at the camera to the audience watching it. Bear: You know, I was just thinking. I have this special little friend. She's kinda unusual. But if we look real hard and sing a song together, she'll appear. Wanna try? (stands up and begins to sing) ♪ Oh, Where-oh, where-oh, where is Shadow, ♪ ♪ Where-oh, where-oh, where is Shadow, ♪ (Camera Pans to Left) ♪ Where-oh, where-oh, where is Shadow, ♪ ♪ Where can Shadow be? ♪♪ (Shadow appears on the hallway wall.) (SFX: Hoedown Music) Bear: (to the audience) Do you see my friend Shadow? Shadow: Ha-Ha! Hi, You big old Bear! Bear: Ah, There you are. Shadow, What have you been up to today? Shadow: Oh, I was just playing in the sunlight by the window. Bear: Wow, that sounds like fun. So Shadow, could you and your shadow friends tell a story? Shadow: Why certainly, Bear. let me see what I can fancy. Just watch. (glitter background) Shadow (singing voice): There was an old lady Old Lady: Who are you calling me an old lady? Shadow (singing voice): Who lived in a shoe (A scene shows a picture of a shoe house. An animation shows the door opening.) Old Lady (Voice Only): Come on! There's room for more! Shadow (singing voice): She had many children, she didn't know what to do Kid: Hey Mom, tell Jimmy to leave me alone! Old Lady: I don't know what to do. Shadow (singing voice): She gave them some broth without any bread Kid 2: Hey Mom, where's the bread? Shadow (singing voice): She whipped them all and sent them to bed Old Lady: Good night. Kid 2: Thanks, Mom. (A scene shows a bed. All kids are under a blanket.) Old Lady: Our friendly dears! Nighty-night. (glitter background) Bear: Wow, what a great story. Gee, I wonder if anyone owned a house with blue suede shoes? Shadow: You could. If there are many shoes in the Big Blue House! Luna's Main Idea about Home and The Goodbye Song Bear: I gave everybody a tour of the Big Blue House. Luna: Oh, I'd like to take that tour someday. What was it like? [[Bear|'Bear']]: Oh, You're Right! (scratches his forehead) I never thought of that. Luna: Well, Bear, it seems to me that maybe the whole Big Blue House is your most extra-special, favorite place. It's your home, after all. Bear: Wow, Luna. When you're right, you're right. Luna: What can I say? I'm the moon. Bear: True, true. Bear: Anytime you want to visit my home, I'll be right here, ready to play, See ya soon. Category:Transcripts